Our Sixth Year
by hermione-r-weasley
Summary: This is about Harry, Ron and Hermoine's sixth and Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts and how their relationships blossom. It wont look like I have a plot, but I really do. Read and review, please!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters (unfortunately). They all belong to the great imagination of J. K. Rowling

Chapter I- Escape from the Dursleys

As the sun set on Privet Drive, a young boy in his teens sat looking outside his bedroom window with a sad and lonely look on his face. He had just lost his godfather, and so to speak, he was now really without a family. Unless you counted the Weasleys, of course. They were now the only people who he could call his family. These people had given him the love and comfort of the family Harry had never felt before. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, his best mate, Ron, his brothers (not counting Percy, he hated that git), and Ginny. _Ginny...._

Ron had sent him a picture of their family for his birthday along with a year's subscription of _Which Broomstick_, a huge pack of tricks from Fred and George, and a huge cake from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had also sent him a present this year; she had never done so before. He got a second volume of _Quidditch through the ages. _Ginny had definitely blossomed over the summer, becoming taller and slimmer, but getting curves in the right places. Her thick red hair framed her delicate face just right. _Stop you loser! _You can't think about her like that, she is Ron's sister. Ron would kill you if he came to know how you felt. Come to think of it, all the Weasley brothers would kill you.

Harry heard a familiar hoot and looked up at the sky. He saw Hedwig carrying what seemed like a small letter. A wave of hope rushed through him. Maybe it was a letter...

It _was_ a letter. Harry ripped the envelope and found a hastily scribbled note which looked like Ron's writing.

_Harry, _

_Good news, mate! Dad or someone from the order is going to come and pick you up tomorrow at about 6:00pm. Be ready! I will meet you at the Burrow then,_

_Ron_

The grin on Harry's face was as big as anyone could ever have. Finally, after two weeks of boredom, he was going to place which felt like heaven to him (after Hogwarts, of course). Harry's summer was about to change.

Author's note: here goes my first ever chapter!! How was it? Please write reviews!! Love ya!!


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2

The Burrow (I know, not a really original chapter name)

Harry woke up the next day with an unusually good feeling in his heart. It took a moment for him to register why he was feeling so good. Then he remembered.... he was going to the Burrow! He got dressed at the speed of lightning and hastily packed his contents in his trunk. He also got out the goodies he had kept under the loose floorboard. He headed down to get some breakfast when he suddenly remembered.... he had forgotten to tell the Dursleys that he was going to the Burrow today. He dug up some courage and sat down at the table. His aunt slammed a plate of burnt toast and eggs in front of him.

"Good morning, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia."

Aunt Petunia looked at him with a weird look on her face wondering why he was being so polite. Uncle Vernon just plain ignored him and continued reading the newspaper. Harry was used to this kind of treatment; he got it all the time from Snape.

"I... um ... someone... will..." stuttered Harry, wondering how to break it to them without causing an explosion. Ever since the Moody's warning at the end of the term this summer, any mention of magic caused the same sort of reaction like when Percy was mentioned in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Except for the fact that Aunt Petunia didn't cry, she looked close to bursting with anger.

"Um... someone from the Order (at this Uncle Vernon looked up at him so fast the he cricked his neck) is going to come and pick me up today at about six. I.... just thought that you ought to know."

"I will not have wi.. (he just couldn't say the word) people like _you_ step into this house through the bloody fireplace again as long as I live", said Uncle Vernon with indignation.

"But..."

"I said no once and that is final."

"But Uncle Vernon, I think that no matter what you think, they still are coming, you know. Wizards have other means of traveling than by the Floo Network."

"By the _what_?!"

"The Floo Network. That's what we call traveling by fireplaces. As I said, nothing you say is going to stop them. I just thought that you would like fair warning, that's all." And saying this, Harry got up from the table and went up to his room.

Harry spent the rest of the day finishing his History of Magic essay and some of his Transfiguration homework. At about quarter to six, he headed downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. (she had gone hunting). Aunt Petunia was busy staring at the next-door neighbors' girl as she went out on a date.

"Don't you think that Dudikins will look better with her than that boy she is with, dear?" she said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Huh." grunted his Uncle; he was busy staring at the fireplace with a nervous look on his face.

"You, boy," he said addressing Harry, "am I supposed to pick you up like I bloody do, every year? Because if I am supposed to… AUGGGHHH!!

He stopped in mid-sentence, because a set of fiery haired twins had just appeared with a _crack_ in the middle of the Dursleys' living room.

"Hiya, Harry!" said Fred with a huge grin on his face. "Thought we would come pick you for a change. See how things are like over here."

He walked over to Uncle Vernon, extended his hand forward and said, "How do you do, sir? Remember me? I paid you a visit a couple of years before."

"Very well I do. Gave my son those sweets, didn't you?"

"Ÿessir, I did. So, Harry," he said, rubbing his hands together, "are you ready?"

Harry nodded his head. George took out a tattered book out of his pocket and said, "Dumbledore fixed up this Portkey for us. He will be meeting with you tomorrow. Has a couple of things to discuss with you.", he said with his face becoming serious.

"Well, nice seeing you sir, hope we will meet again!" said Fred, fighting to keep his face straight. "Let's go Harry; I will carry that cage for you."

Harry touched the Portkey with the twins, and he felt the familiar jerk around his navel. After swirling around for a couple of seconds, he fell on his feet on a scrubbed kitchen floor.

"Harry, oh I am so glad to see you dear! I have been so worried." Mrs. Weasley wrapped him into a hug that knocked out his breath. Harry looked around and saw all of the Weasleys with their trademark red hair sitting around the table, looking ready for dinner. Ron gave him a huge grin which told Harry that he was immensely proud to see him. Next to him sat Ginny, and she also grinned at him happily and Harry had the familiar sensation of missing a stair while going downstairs. At the head of the table sat Mr. Weasley looking as happy as his children were. Next to him sat Charlie, then Bill and _Fleur_. Harry could fell his jaw drop and he closed it, feeling pretty stupid. Fred and George sat the table and Harry took a seat on the other side of Ron.

Mrs. Weasley went to the stove and brought a huge pot of stew to the table. Everyone started eating as soon as she passed everything around. Harry looked at everyone, and the room was full of happiness. Harry's summer had definitely taken a turn in the right direction.


End file.
